


Love Story

by ellacj



Series: 52 Weeks of Swan Queen [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."</p><p>-Aristotle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: There is a town hidden in the middle of everything, and no one sees it unless they want to.
> 
> yes, this is super short i'm sorry

There is a town hidden in the middle of everything, and no one sees it unless they want to.

The town is named Storybrooke, and it is home to some of the most fantastic love stories time has ever seen. Snow White and her Prince Charming, separated by a vicious queen and a curse and 28 years of misery, still managed to always find each other and their now-grown daughter.

Red Riding Hood struggling with the part of her that is, without a doubt, beastly, found her beauty in that of a girl who only pulls her nose out of a book to kiss the love back into the werewolf.

A psychopath seeking her ability to kill and a woman who just wants to sing, united despite a world of difference.

But the greatest story contained in Storybrooke’s borders is, no question, that of the Evil Queen and her Savior.

The queen fought a losing battle with herself her entire life, even when she brought the world to a place built just for her, even when she raised the most beautiful ray of light she’s ever seen with all the tender love she never received herself. She was always lonely.

And the Savior, born into a prophecy and thrown around all her life, never quite believing that anyone wanted her, giving birth to that beautiful ray of light and sending him to his happiness. She, too, was always lonely.

But together.

Together they can conquer any foe, save the town and everyone in it, they can love and they can hate and they can move the moon. But, most importantly, they can fall together over and over again no matter how many times they fall apart.

Even when the Savior and that ray of light leave the queen’s side for a year of loss, they hold fast, tight, strong to the love they shared in that mysterious little town, and they’re lucky enough for it to still be waiting for them when they return.

The word “love” isn’t a part of either of their vocabulary, at least not at first, but the first time it’s uttered between them they know then and there that it’s forever. Theirs is a love born of hatred and companionship and magic. It’s not pure, it’s tainted by years of difficulty, but it’s a love they’ll never let slip away.

Their love is forever, until that happy, happy end they always searched for.


End file.
